


Spellbound in the Aisles

by shitpostNico (vaporwaveNico)



Series: vampop [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, i finished school time for some shitposting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaporwaveNico/pseuds/shitpostNico
Summary: Nico Yazawa and Lestat de Lioncourt argue over the last box of rose gold hair dye in a CVS





	Spellbound in the Aisles

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for exactly one person and that person was me

Nico Yazawa had not gone to the store with any intention of meeting an undead creature of the night. She had actually been going to stock up on a prismatic highlighter, false lashes, and to stare indefinitely at hair dyes she knew she would never purchase.

That’s where she met him, actually. Staring at the hair dyes. She’d been considering a rose gold, but she knew it would be such a huge overhaul for her look. Bleach! Bleach would ruin her glossy texture and dry out her hair. Changing her image might alienate some of her fans. But… but the rose gold was just so pretty.

A man stood next to her soundlessly. Where did he come from? He seemed to be staring at the same section of shiny, unnatural hair colors she was.

The man was very… gauche.

He looked like he’d stepped out of an 80’s music video. Six foot something. Blonde hair, brighter than Eli’s. Leather jacket, studded bracelet, sunglasses, deeply tanned skin. Did he think he was a rock star or something? Nico sniffed. She’d certainly never heard of him.

Well, whatever. She reached for the rose-gold box. Highlights, she’d try. Baby steps. Maybe a dark pink ombre into the blonde?

The man’s arm moved to the box, too quick to be seen.

And, to Nico’s horror, he had taken the last box.

The moment settled Nico’s resolve: she would have a rose gold highlight in her hair.

The man moved fast, as if he was well aware he was incurring her wrath. Into the stationary section. As if that would stop her.

“Excuse me!” She walked quickly with the practiced gait of a chronic high-heel wearer. Cheap hair dyes and treatments and notebooks flew past her, she was gaining on him.

“Excuse me sir, but I believe you’ve taken my hair dye!”

He stopped.

He turned to face her with a smirk on his face.

“Nico…” Glossy fingers pulled down his shades, revealing uncomfortably blue eyes. “Yazawa.”

So he knew her name. Who hadn’t? Nico ignored the creepy feeling she was getting. The feeling that said this guy is bad news. “That’s me, the number one idol in the world.”  
“A famous idol, who rose to fame during the Love Live contest and continued on during her solo career.” He looked her up and down. It seemed to be more of the assessment of a peer than a once-over, or at least that’s what she told herself. Who was this guy? He didn’t look like any idol she knew.

“A fan? I’d be happy to autography any—”

“No. No. I do not want such things.” There was a slight accent on his tongue, and not entirely the typical English-speaker one. “I only want to purchase my hair dye in peace.”

“You STOLE that hair dye from me!”

This all seemed very…. undignified for him. His scowl had turned into a frown, wide lips downturned. They seemed awfully pale. “You were indecisive. Fortune favors the bold.”

Did this asshole just imply Nico wasn’t bold?

“How DARE you presume to know what I was thinking! A lady takes her time when she makes major image change, and you would know that if you knew anything about class and women, you lumbering golden idiot!”

“You would have had to purchase bleach first, you little wretched child!”

He called her a child? This fucker was going down. But he continued: “You would have had to double bleach it! Your hair and complexion is completely unsuited to this color! My hair—” He tossed his long blonde curls, that glistened under the late-night florescent lights. A single word, exquisite echoed in her mind, although from where she did not know. “Would take to a color like this just fine. I would require no bleach, and no lasting damage would be done to it. This would accentuate my appearance, rather than strip away my natural charms. Clearly, I am more suited to this than you, a child who knows nothing about appearances or the fashions of the day.”

Nico was wearing a pink-and-white ensemble that day: white iridescent dress, pink socks, white shoes, a pink bag. She admittedly had spent all week writing songs and working out dance routines, and hadn’t ventured outside in several days. But an idol must always keep up appearances. And here was this asshole, with his leather and outdated look and scraggly blonde hair—

Nico throw the first punch. Not to his face, because that was too far up, but she set one firm fist towards his chest, just like they’d taught her in that self-defense class.  
It was like punching… marble? Her hand screamed in pain, rejecting the action she had taken. Was he made of bricks? Did he keep rocks in his jacket?

Was he even… human?

A sound of clapping came from the depths of the stationary section. “Well done, Lestat. Well done. I see you are adjusting to the human world well.”

Lestat sighed and turned to stare at the new voice.

A short redheaded boy stood in dark loose robes and trousers. Messy hair, a very sickly pallor. His appearance had a sort of cult-party-kei vibe to it, she noted with approval. “I knew you had a weakness for small women, but this really takes it to a new level.”

Nico really wasn’t that much shorter than this new guy.

Lestat practically hissed at him. “I’ve got it handled, Armand.”

“I can see that.”

“Who are you? Are you this asshole’s friend? Are you made of bricks too?” She glared at Lestat. “Creep.”

Redhead smiled. There was something… predatory to it. “We go back awhile. And yes. I assure you I am made of bricks.”

Nico glared at him. She already had one snarky redhead in her life and she didn’t need another.

“Lestat, why don’t you give this lovely lady her hair dye? I hate to think what would happen if we made a fuss.”

“A fuss? Who’s making a fuss?” His mouth was open and snarling now, and Nico thought she saw a fang. “She’s the one who—”

“Lestat, I will set you and your precious silks and fineries on fire if you cause an international incident over this…” Armand took the box. “Metallic Series: Rose Gold Triple Highlight sheen. Do you understand me? We’re already on thin ground just being here, you self-indulgent narcissist. Now let’s go, and you can spend your credit cards at literally any store you want, if you just go now, okay?”

“I have done nothing wrong. This little thing accosted me. Maybe I should turn her? You’d have someone your size, Armand.”

A sudden thought occurred to her: I should leave. I should leave and forget this ever happened. Images of walking out of the store, finding her way back to her apartment, nestling into some covers and falling into a deep sleep flashed through her mind. It was not an organic thought. Nico wanted to fight Lestat, and sort of wanted to fight Armand on principle.

Go, youngling, said a voice in her head that she was sure was not Lestat, I have a feeling this is not over.

Nico left, leaving the strange men to bicker in the isle. But not— and she noted Armand’s nodding approval— without swiping the box of hair dye back from Lestat as she walked away.


End file.
